crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume ZerO
Volume ZerO (ボリュームゼロ Boryuumu Zero) 'is the first volume, the "pilot book" of the series. It tells the stories of the beginnings of the protagonists of the story; who they are, where they came from, and how it is that their stories connect to eachother. Story Outline The stories told in Volume ZerO are of how it all began; what took place, who it affected, and how it is that theses stories all came together to tell of the bigger picture. It is composed of twelve chapters, leading up to the story. Chapters '0-00- Prologue Fourteen years ago on the fictional continent of Neo Terra, an evil warlord plotted a coup de tat against the beliefs of the continent and attempted to kill all the members of the Sakura Family, the ruling family of Neo Terra. However, the heir to the throne, Princess Gentle, was able to escape thanks to some family loyalists going by the name of the "Full Moon Jokers." Though the evil warlord was detained, it was decided that the Princess would remain in the commoner's world. : Chapter Page: Prologue '0-01- Sakura Princess' Gentle Sakura is now a 10-year-old girl living in a Russian boarding school. There, she meets her first love, a boy named Homura Kouji. But as they get older, Gentle goes into despair when she learns Homura is in love with another. While living in Japan's Bay City, she falls in love with a biker named Takeya Matsuda. : Chapter One: Sakura Princess ~a love that can never be~ '0-02- Lazy Genius' Akira Hayden is a boy born into a ninja village hidden in the deep forests of the Silva Region. One day, while patrolling the borders, he finds a young girl passed-out. Taking her to the village's hospital, the leader of the village makes Akira the girl's "watcher." : Chapter Two: Lazy Genius ~a fated reunion~ '0-03- Snow King' Yuuki Kimihara is the twin brother of the Sakura Family's eldest daughter Gentle. On the night of their third birthday, their castle was laid siege by a group of terrorists plotting to kidnap Gentle. To protect his sister, Yuuki claimed he was Gentle; being twins, no one would suspect until he turned 13, giving Gentle plenty of time to hide. Taken to a lab that studied inhuman abilities, Yuuki learns of the harsh realities of the dark side of humans. '0-04- The Red and Blue Twins' Touya Kagami, at the age of 15, meets for the first time his brother Shuichi Mitsune. Touya learns that long ago, his father had an affair with another woman while he was still married to his mother and had a child; that was Shuichi. When Shuichi's mother died, Touya's mother was asked to care for Shuichi. Now living together, the cool and collected Touya looses his edge as his happy and bright brother always tags along beside him. '0-05- The Two Princes' Homura Kouji 'is a boy born into the famous Kouji Enterprises, a famous company that manages most of the shipping and trading matters in Neo Terra. Born into a family with no freedom, Homura is actually the reincarnation of the god Suzaku. Not knowing his grandpa killed his dad, Homura is sent to a boarding school in Neo Terra, where he meets the rumored 'Naoto Yukihara, a boy living in the school's abandoned clubhouse. Things turn for the worse when Homura learns of Naoto's secret! '0-06- Vampire Hunter' At the age of 13, Mikage Akashiya and his family was attacked by an evil vampire. Mikage was able to surivive the incident, but resulted in him becoming a vampire. While learning how to control his vampire side and killing vampires himself, he falls in love with a girl named Alicia, only to later find out she is what Mikage depises the most- a vampire! '0-07- Wolf Lover' Yasashi Sakura, commonly known as "Yashi," is a child born from a werewolf pack serving the Sakura Family. As an infant, she is taken in by Fujitaka and Juliet Sakura. However, when their castle was laid siege by a coup de tat, Yashi was given to a family in the Ardor Region. Later, the family died and Yashi became a street orphan, later becoming the most promising female fighter of her time. As time passes, Yashi meets her destined partner, a werewolf named Anata Shimei. '0-08- Angel of Darkness' While in high school, student Hayate Syra made a forbidden promis to the Devil in return for his life. Coming back as Death itself, Hayate is cursed with killing any life by simply touching it. Arrested as a serial killer, Hayate died, but was able to come back as a Shingami by making a deal with the Prince of the Underworld. '0-09- Wolf Boy' Kiba Inukami is a human boy raised by a pack of wolves. One day, while patrollingbhis terrotory, Kiba is kidnapped and sold to a travelling freak circus. While in the Ardor Region one night, Kiba comes across the knowledge of a witch who can grant wishes. Wanting to go home, he calls the witch to have him go back home. '0-10- Vampires and Ghosts' While travelling the Ventus Region, a wanderer named Axel comes across a young boy covered in blood. While tending to him, Axel learns that the boy's name is Nathan Ryder, a Damphyr; the forbidden offspring of a vampire and human. Taken in by a human family, Nathan learns how to have a normal life while on a diet of non-human blood. But his happiness is turned upside-down when a pure-blooded vampire comes to his home and commits the worse possible sin. '0-11- The Art Club' In the Ventus Region, the new transfer student, Bey Tentsuri, runs into Luna Twilight being chased by Ariel Annabelle. The events end climatically, resulting in the three of them blowing-up the west wing and getting detention together. '0-12- Epilogue' Mysterious events have been taking place in the peaceful continent of Neo Terra. Recieving letters from their friends of these occurences, AA, Bey, and Luna decided to live together, to join forces and defeat the evil leading the demons together. But not everything falls into place perfectly.